zoneoftheendersfandomcom-20200214-history
Metatron
Metatron is a fictional substance in the Zone of the Enders series. An ore originally mined from Callisto, Metatron boasts properties that have allowed for significant advances in science and technology. Functions Metatron was used in the construction of Orbital Frames, from forming the main structure to powering the anti-proton reactor used to power it, and even operating as a high-level computer. However, it is implied that Metatron served other uses as well, quite possibly in further advancement of LEV technology with the Vic Viper. Orbital Frames can automatically repair damage to their bodies by absorbing the ore contained in cube-like containers, revitalizing energy and subweapon power. In greater instances, Metatron can cause transformations that greatly boost the Frame's performance and grant new abilities. Metatron's most well-known and revolutionary property when tapped into is access to a pocket dimension known as compressed space or sub-space, which allows for planetary travel via the sensation of teleportation as used in the Urenbeck Catapult. Of particular note is that frequent operation within close proximity to Metatron can induce rage and insanity in certain people, which is implied to be or related to a sickness known as "Metatron poisoning". Notable victims were Radium Lavans, Nohman, and Bolozof Velasgo, among others. Of particular note is that these three operated Orbital Frames with the intent to defeat or destroy an opposition, while other operators, such as Leo Stenbuck or Mebius K. Lylekraft, have not displayed such signs of poisoning, implying a degree of selectivity. History The first chronologically seen use of Metatron was in the advancement of LEV technology, which came in the form of the very first Orbital Frame prototype, Idolo. Although the ore which formed the basis of the Frame proved to be phenomenal, none accounted that Metatron possessed certain bizarre traits, the most prominent being a sign of life. As soon as Idolo had fused with Radium's body mass, it placed him under a state of psychosis, producing violent tendencies and induced hallucinations in his psyche. His obsession with the Frame's incredible power led to his death and the destruction of Idolo in an event later titled the Deimos Incident. Despite this, Orbital Frame development continued, producing powerful frames such as the infamous Anubis and its counterpart, Jehuty. In Zone of the Enders: Dolores,i, Napth Pleminger is shown to have Metatron attached to his body via prosthetics, with the same green lines running through his arm and left eye as are shown running through Orbital Frames. The Metatron is also capable of producing a personal shield around Napth, and causes his prosthetic arm to temporarily meld with the Metatron attached to Hathor's controls. Similarly, Hathor's first appearance shows it as a torso-shaped frame, but its arms are shown melting out of the Frame after its first battle against Dolores. This implies that Metatron is able to change its state at will to a certain extent. In Zone of the Enders: The Fist of Mars, the Bizac LEV series is produced, with Metatron added to it to enhance its performance and enable it to match Orbital Frames. Etymology Metatron was a angel found in texts of Judaism as well as in some branches of Christianity and Islam. Although the highest of angels and a celestial scribe, there is no consensus of his genesis. References Category:Technology